baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Shar-Teel Dosan
|area = Mutamin's Garden, the northwestern corner of the area (AR3500 – 273.304) |strength = 18 / 58 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 7 |charisma = 11 |total_scores = 7658 |chapter_requirement = 1 |special_traits = Able to dual to thief |voice_actor = Jennifer Darling |creature_codes = SHARTE.cre |conflict = Ajantis Ilvastarr Eldoth Kron |other_relationships = Angelo Dosan (father) }} Shar-Teel Dosan is a chaotic evil human fighter and a potential companion in . Background She is the daughter of Angelo Dosan. Upon the defeat of Sarevok and his followers, Shar-Teel leaves her debt to Gorion's Ward paid. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Shar-Teel Dosan is available from Chapter One. She is found in the north-west corner at coordinates (273, 304) of the Mutamin's Garden area, east of the Temple area. She will challenge a male party member to a duel, and will only offer to join the party if she is bested. Quests * A duel with Shar-Teel Dosan * In Chapter Seven, Angelo Dosan, the new head of the Flaming Fist will release you once if Shar-Teel is in your party Relationships * Ajantis Ilvastarr will eventually attack any of the evil party members, but you can call him off by controlling him to do something else * Treats Dorn the same way as most other males. Challenges him to a duel soon after they meet, but will admit defeat if she's about to die. * Eldoth Kron - Conflict * Utterly infuriated by Xzar, refusing to even sleep anywhere near the madman. * Considers Yeslick to be a burden, because of his old age. Gameplay As a human level 2 fighter with 17 dexterity and 18/58 strength, you may dual her anytime to be a thief. Use her to backstab instead of fighting openly to make most out of her high strength (THAC0 and damage bonus) while neglecting her weakness of low HP (no constitution bonus) as a front liner, two birds with one stone. It is also worth noting her potential as an archer. With 18/58 strength she may use composite longbows, which is complemented by her high dexterity, and as a pure class fighter has no limitations in proficiency points spent in longbow. This advantage is not lost should she duel class to thief, granting her a diverse range of tactics with backstab and ranged attacks, both of which minimise the risks that come with her low constitution. * In , companions who have fewer XP than protagonist at the time of their first joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes Personality It is heavily implied that Shar-Teel has daddy issues and was neglected or abused by her father as a child. Because of her troubled past, she has developed hatred towards males of any race and an urge to constantly prove herself better than them at everything, abusing them verbally and physically in the process. Gallery Shar-Teel Dosan SHARTEL Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * Category:Humans Category:Fighters Category:Creatures Category:Chaotic evil companions Category:Companions of chaotic ethos Category:Companions of evil morality